I Hear Your Voice
by danielleanne
Summary: DLNOW Spin-Off: Trouble is brewing in Ipswich; in love, family and friendship. What's going to happen? Wait and see. TylerOC ReidOC CalebSarah PogueKate
1. Too Bad or Too Nice

"You're going out again?" asked Brittany Irons.

"Why? What's the problem?" asked Dylan Han, her best friend. They were at Dylan's house and Dylan was getting ready for her date with Reid. They'd been going out for three months now.

"You know the commitment thing really doesn't suit you guys," droned Brittany. "Who would have thought? Reid Garwin and Dylan Han having an honest-to-goodness relationship." Brittany started poking Dylan with an umbrella she picked up on the floor of Dylan's room.

"Cut it out!" said Dylan as she threw a shirt at Brittany's head. "You're just jealous, Brit."

"Yeah, right!" snorted Brittany. "Like I'd want to be tied down to one guy?"

"Suit yourself," Dylan shrugged as she picked out a few shirts out of her closet. "I pity the guy who's going to fall in love with you." Brittany made a face at Dylan as she stood up to pick some shoes out for Dylan.

"Moving back here was a good idea," remarked Brittany. "How did you even fit all your clothes in your dorm?" Dylan had moved back into her house and brought Brittany with her. Her parents didn't live there so she had plenty of room.

"That's the beauty of having a single," replied Dylan as she picked out a green lace top. "You don't have any roomies who hog the closet." The doorbell rang and Dylan looked up at the clock.

"Right on time," said Dylan. "I knew he'd be late. Could you get that, Brit? I just have to pick out my shoes." Brittany groaned as stood up to go downstairs.

"You just had to pick today to give the maids a day-off," Brittany sighed as she went to answer the door. She opened it and saw Reid with his best friend Tyler Sims. Brittany had always had a crush on all the Sons of Ipswich. But now, Reid was off-limits and so were Caleb and Pogue. She wouldn't have minded dating Tyler but he was just too nice for Brittany.

"You look very hot today, Brit," said Reid as he looked her up and down. She was wearing her favorite short shorts and a flimsy pink tank top. Reid would never change. He was still a pervert but Brittany had to give him credit. He hadn't cheated on Dylan yet. That's quite something when you're talking about Reid Garwin.

"I know, dumbass!" said Brittany as she held the door open for them to come in.

"You planning on a threesome with Tyler?" Brittany asked sarcastically as she led them to the living room. Reid chuckled while Tyler just blushed. How cute.

"Nope," answered Reid. "But I did ask Dylan if we could have a threesome." Reid pointed at her and then himself.

"You are such a pervert, Reid Garwin!" Brittany cried as she threw a cushion at Reid.

"Hey," Reid said as he shielded his head. "She said she'd think about it!"

"Who'd think about what?" Dylan asked as she entered the living room. "Hey Ty! Why are you here? Are we gonna have a threesome that I don't know about?" Reid laughed at her while Brittany rolled her eyes. Tyler just blushed even more.

"You do know he's rubbing off on you?" Brittany asked sarcastically. Dylan just chuckled as she kissed Reid on the cheek.

"We're just gonna drop Tyler off at Caleb's" said Reid.

"Can't you buy your own car instead of always borrowing from Tyler here?" asked Brittany.

"It's on its way, doll," retorted Reid. "And you're not allowed to ride in it!" Brittany stuck her tongue out at Reid.

"Let's go dude," said Tyler. "Bye Brit. See you in school!" Tyler waved before going outside. Reid and Dylan followed him after Reid blew Brittany a kiss. Dylan just slapped the back of his head.

-

Reid drove over to the Crab-Shack by the docks. Dylan loved seafood so Reid never forgot to bring her there at least once a week. The waiter brought them to a table next to the window that overlooked the beach.

"Thank you," Reid told the waiter as he gave them the menu.

"Is Tyler going out with anybody?" asked Dylan as she scanned the menu.

"You're seriously not thinking about leaving me for him, are you?" Reid joked.

"No, you idiot!" Dylan said as she hit Reid with her menu. "I'm thinking about setting him up with Brittany."

"You're a smart girl, Dee," said Reid. "But I think you're a little off your rocker this time."

"What? Why?" Dylan whined. She thought that Tyler would be a nice change for Brittany. She was always dating assholes and jerks. She even dated Reid when he was an asshole.

"Do you even see the problem?" asked Reid. "Tyler and Brittany are complete opposites. They wouldn't even last a day together. If you're talking about one-night stands or considering the idea of them being fuck-buddies, I give you my blessing." Dylan hit him again.

"That's not what I mean," said Dylan. "Why can't they date? It's not such a bad idea. Have you ever heard of opposites attract?"

"Yeah, those are the ones who get divorced." Reid answered. "Tyler is studious, responsible and a sensitive guy. Brittany's a party animal, nymphomaniac and all-around bitch. No offense, even you know that." Dylan nodded in agreement. Even if Brittany was her best friend she couldn't deny the fact that everything Reid said was true.

"But I realty think that Tyler would be good for her," whined Dylan.

"I'm telling you, babe," said Reid. "That's a loss cause. Now let's order. I'm starving." Dylan sighed as Reid called the waiter. She was not going to win this argument.

_A/N: That was just an intro about the lead characters of this one. There's still going to be a lot of Reid/Dylan but this time I'm getting a few ideas on a great climax._


	2. Impossible

"What do you think of Tyler Sims?" asked Dylan. She and Brittany were at the Lotus Garden Spa across town. They were having lava stone treatments that day.

"I think he's hot as hell, but nice as a bunny, why?" Brittany answered as she stared at the floor.

"Wouldn't it be awesome if you and he were to hook up?" Dylan asked enthusiastically. Dylan started laughing which made the stones on her back fall. The Chinese therapist frowned as she picked them up.

"What's so funny?" asked Dylan as she looked up from her position on the bed.

"The idea that spic-and-span Tyler would go out with wear-and-tear Brittany," Brittany answered sarcastically.

"It's a good idea," retorted Dylan. "Wouldn't it be so cute if we'd go on double dates together?"

"Not only is Reid rubbing off on you, but you've also been spending too much time with that bubbly public school reject." Brittany snorted.

"Stop calling her that," said Dylan. "She's my friend now too, you know."

"But she's not mine," Brittany shot back. "Don't even think about setting me up with Tyler Sims unless it's for a late night drunken booty call."

"Looks like I'm not the only one Reid's rubbing off on," snapped back Dylan.

"Whatever," said Brittany as she stood up and wrapped a towel around her. "You know I'm not into guys like that. He's okay as a friend but as a boyfriend? I'm beginning to feel sick just thinking about all the mushy bullshit I'd have to do."

"You're impossible!" Dylan groaned as she lay back down.

"I know," Brittany replied as she went out of the room to go shower.

-

"What's the first word that comes in your mind when I say Brittany Irons?" Reid asked as he passed the ball to Tyler. They were at Caleb's place playing catch outside. Caleb and Pogue were sitting on the lounge chairs beside the pool.

"Outgoing," answered Tyler. "Why do you ask?" He tossed the ball back to Reid.

"Dylan's thinking about hooking you two up." Reid answered nonchalantly. The ball hit Tyler's head as he started laughing.

"Dude, you're girlfriend's got a sense of humor," said Tyler as he picked up the ball.

"My sentiments exactly," replied Reid. They stopped playing catch and sat down beside Caleb and Pogue.

"What's so funny?" asked Caleb.

"I told Tyler Dylan thinks he and Brittany Irons would make a great couple." Reid answered. Caleb and Pogue looked at each other with skeptic expressions.

"See what I mean, Reid?" said Tyler as he pointed out their friend's reactions.

"I never said I agreed with her," said Reid. "I'm just telling you."

"She's hot, but definitely not my type," said Tyler. "The fact that you already tapped that makes the situation even more comfortable."

"It's not like I passed anything on to her!" Reid retorted.

"I'm not just talking about you," replied Tyler. Reid just shrugged and the whole conversation was forgotten as the afternoon flew by.

-

Brittany scanned the aisle for some tampons. This stupid drugstore always replaced the items every time they took their inventory. Dylan had plans with Sarah and Kate so she had to buy the stuff they needed at home. Her basket was almost full and it was getting pretty heavy. It was so hard being a girl with all the necessities you needed for the bathroom. She stared at all the items in the shelves and didn't notice the guy in front of her. She bumped into him which sent all the stuff in her basket flying.

"Watch where you're going, dipshit!" screeched Brittany as she started picking up her stuff. She looked up and saw it was Tyler who was red in the face.

"I'm really sorry, Brit!" said Tyler as she helped her get her stuff back in her basket. "I didn't see you there."

"Yeah, you didn't," snapped Brittany. "Thanks for helping me pick it up anyway."

"Yeah, no problem," said Tyler meekly. He was staring at his shoes as Brittany stood up.

"Do you want me to carry that for you?" asked Tyler. He was the only guy who'd still be a gentle man even if you snapped at him like that. Brittany nodded and roughly placed the basket on his arms.

"So what brings you here?" asked Brittany.

"I'm buying stuff for the dorm," answered Tyler. "Reid doesn't do this kind of stuff, really."

"You're too nice, you know that?" said Brittany as they walked towards the counter. She finally saw the tampons by her left side but she didn't want to buy that in front of Tyler.

"Yeah, so I've been told," chuckled Tyler. "I didn't think that you'd be the one running errands."

"Well, my lovely best friend's always preoccupied nowadays, so I have to pick up the slack." Brittany replied dryly.

"That's real nice of you," observed Tyler. Brittany snorted at the thought.

"That's the last thing I'd expect people to say about me," said Brittany as she took out her credit card. Tyler placed Brittany's basket on the counter first and set his own on the floor.

"Yeah, that's what Reid said," remarked Tyler.

"You guys been talking about me?" asked Brittany. Tyler blushed and shook his head.

"Reid just said something about Dylan wanting to pair us up," said Tyler shyly.

"Unbelievable!" exclaimed Brittany. "She's been bugging me about that, too. I told her that it was impossible."

"Hey, way to hurt a guy's ego," laughed Tyler.

"Oh, come on." Brittany scoffed. "You know it's true."

"I guess you're right," said Tyler. The cashier punched in everything and swiped her card. After the items were bagged Brittany turned to Tyler and said goodbye. She walked out the door as Tyler waved at her.


	3. Buddy

_A/N: Dylan and Reid have been going out for two months. Please regard that comment where they've been dating for three months. I need the timeline to coincide so I can put a Halloween party._

"You're joking, right?" Kate asked incredulously.

"What is up with you people?" asked Dylan. "Do I look like I'm joking?"

"No, but that just makes the situation funnier," remarked Sarah.

"I'm not even going to ask why," replied Dylan as she stirred her coffee. They were at a coffee shop downtown trying to catch up on some girl time.

"Good call," said Kate. "You wouldn't even like what we're going to say."

"Don't you see the point?" asked Dylan. "Tyler would keep Brittany in line while Brit can loosen him up."

"That only works in the movies, Dee," said Sarah. "I doubt that they even like each other."

"Okay, from this point on, I'm totally going to forget I even thought of it in the first place." Dylan knew she was beat. The day that Tyler and Brittany were going to be a couple was the day that hell freezes over.

-

Brittany sat with Dylan during their Psychology class. Spenser prided itself on giving advanced college classes to their students. Reid, Tyler and Sarah were also in their class. Their teacher Mr. Matthews came in followed by a couple of burly men who carried two boxes each. They exchanged a few words with Mr. Matthews and went outside.

"Good morning class!" greeted the chubby man. "You might be wondering what's in these boxes. This is your end-of-term project. You may think that this is a bit different from what our course load tackles with but I assure you, it's very relevant in order for you to pass this class." The students groaned in protest. End-of-term projects always meant hard work that takes up most of your time.

"I will be pairing you up with your classmates and there will be no objections," announced Mr. Matthews. "I've handpicked your partners because it is crucial for this experience. Now let me see where I put the list of pairs."

He shuffled through the papers on his deck and found the one he was looking for. He announced the names of the students that would be paired up and received a lot of frustrated groans. Every student was paired with the most unlikely person that they would have picked themselves.

Reid was paired with Sarah. Dylan was paired with Sean Chaptum, a guy who transferred in their Senior year. Tyler was paired with, wouldn't you know it, Brittany. The students all transferred to the seats beside their partners. Reid was glaring at Dylan's partner but they didn't notice. Brittany groaned as Tyler sat beside her.

"Let's just make this bearable, okay?" Brittany sneered at Tyler.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," replied Tyler with a weak smile.

"Will the boys please come over here in front to collect your projects?" the teacher requested. The guys all went in front and lined up beside the boxes. Mr. Matthews opened the first box with his pen. He pulled out what looked like a doll.

"This is going to be a long semester," groaned Brittany as she saw the teacher handing out the dolls. Tyler went back to the seat holding a doll with a blue blanket. He set it down on the table as he pulled out a pen to write on the fake birth certificate. Brittany peeked through the blanket to check on the baby's sex.

"There isn't anything there," muttered Tyler. "It's obvious with the blue blanket that it's a boy."

"I know that," shot back Brittany. "I just wanted to see if it had a thingy." She smiled sarcastically at Tyler which made him shake his head.

"So what name do you want to give it?" asked Tyler.

"How about Spike?" asked Brittany as she lifted the baby and spun him around.

"Typical," grumbled Tyler. "Could you cut that out? How about Anthony?" Brittany pouted and set the baby down.

"Now that's typical," replied Brittany. "Why not Spike? I want a tough little baby."

"How would you know if he's tough?" asked Tyler. "He's plastic. What's wrong with Anthony?"

"It's so blah!" replied Brittany. "I don't want a sissy name for my baby!"

"That was my grandfather's name," said Tyler. "And I can tell you he's not a sissy! Let's just compromise."

"Okay, how about Buddy," said Brittany. "That's the most neutral name I can think of."

"For a dog," snorted Tyler. Dylan just glared at him. He sank into his seat and wrote the name on the birth certificate.

"Buddy it is!" said Tyler. The teacher cleared his throat to get the attention of the students.

"I think it's obvious what you're supposed to do." He announced. "Take care of it, feed it, burp it, change it, etc. etc. The important thing is that you have to work together. I will be taking weekly reports on how you've been treating the baby and each other. I will announce the last step of the project a week before finals." The classroom was all in a buzz. Every couple was arguing. It wasn't just Tyler and Brittany.

"Oh he is an evil, evil man," remarked Reid. The bell rang and the students filed out of the room bringing their dolls.


	4. Deal With It

Reid, Tyler, Sarah and Dylan were all having lunch together. Their babies hadn't cried yet so it was still peaceful.

"This project sucks," whined Reid as he tapped their baby's head. Tyler and Dylan were stuck with their babies because their partners left them.

"I know," said Dylan. "That Sean is a pain in the ass. He keeps on talking about himself in the third person. 'Don't worry honey, Sean's gonna take good care of you and our baby'" Dylan mocked the macho voice of Sean.

"Tell me about it," sighed Tyler. "Brittany was out of the door as fast as you can say baby."

"She doesn't really scream maternal, if you ask me." Sarah commented.

"Give her time," said Dylan. "She'll warm up to you."

"Hopefully I won't get burnt," said Tyler. Just then Caleb and Pogue entered the cafeteria. Caleb was carrying a car seat covered with a pink blanket. Caleb sat beside Sarah and gave her a peck on the cheek. Pogue sat down beside Tyler.

"Where's Kate?" asked Sarah.

"She's out in the hall arguing with Kira," said Pogue. He saw the worried look on Sarah's face. "Oh no, don't worry. She can take care of herself. Kira's just whining about how Aaron is Kate's partner."

"That must suck," said Dylan. "Who's your partner?" Pogue and Caleb looked at each other funnily. They both coughed trying to say who their partner was.

"I didn't get that?" said Sarah.

"We're partners," Caleb said finally. He winced a little waiting for the sarcastic remarks of Reid and Tyler.

"That's kind of interesting," remarked Reid.

"Oh, very." Tyler added. "I think it's sweet." Caleb threw a baby bottle at Tyler. The girls just laughed at their joke.

"Do not mock them, Ty," said Reid. "Being life partners is serious business." Tyler and Reid couldn't hold their sniggers. Pogue threw the pacifier at them and missed Reid's head which hit Dylan on the nose.

"Ow!" said Dylan as she rubbed her nose. "Caleb, tell you're lover to stop hurting me!" Everyone just cracked up as Caleb and Pogue glared at them.

"There weren't any more girls, okay?" Pogue explained. "That Ms. Erin is one sick bitch."

"All the psych teachers are!" said Tyler. "Can you believe they're pairing us up with people we won't get along with?" Everyone nodded except Reid.

"You just listen to me, Sarah," Reid said. "I'm the man of the house and what I say goes." Sarah threw their baby bottle at him which hit him straight in the face.

"See what I mean?" Reid pointed out. "Those teachers are evil!" They all laughed and went back to eating lunch until Kate joined them.

-

Tyler had taken the baby for the night and it cried uncontrollably during the night. He couldn't get a wink of sleep while Reid plugged in his iPod so he wouldn't be bothered. He was lucky Sarah took the baby for the night.

"It's your turn to take the baby," Tyler announced as he sat down beside Brittany.

"I have date, tonight," said Brittany as she filed her nails. "You take it."

"I can't!" said Tyler. "I have my own plans too, you know!"

"Well change them!" snapped Brittany. "I don't even want to do this project."

"You have no choice," said Tyler. "This is a commitment and you have to stand by it."

"Well, if you haven't noticed," said Brittany. "I'm not familiar with the word. You'll just have to think of another way to get rid of that thing."

"If you don't take him, I'll be sure to inform Mr. Matthews of your decision." Brittany shot him a look that didn't faze him. He was just as determined not to take the baby that day.

"Whatever, just leave him on the floor." Tyler didn't listen to her. He purposely shoved the baby on her lap and went back to taking his notes. Dylan glared at him as she put the baby beside her seat. This was turning out to be the worst project in history.

-

"I can't believe, Tyler!" exclaimed Brittany as she got in Dylan's car. "How can he dump this baby on me?"

"Um, because it's your turn to take care of it? Duh?" replied Dylan as she started the car and rolled out of the parking lot.

"What about you?" asked Brittany. "You've been carrying that thing for two days now."

"I'm not as smart as Tyler," replied Dylan. "Sean's always avoiding taking care of it. He says he's got swim practice today."

"You had dance practice!" said Brittany. "How can he be so irresponsible?"

"Hey pot, you just called the kettle black!" retorted Dylan. Brittany just groaned as they drove home. Brittany left the baby with the maid so she could go on her date. Kyle Garret was going to pick her up any minute so she had to get ready.

"Miss Brittany, I can't take care of your baby!" whined the maid. "I have to go home to my family, tonight."

"Can't you bring it with you, Rosa?" asked Brittany. "I've got a date tonight!"

"No can do, miss," replied Rosa firmly. "Miss Dylan promised I could go tonight and I can't bring toy with me at home." Brittany groaned as she took the doll from Rosa. Now, what was she going to do? She took her phone from her purse and dialed Tyler's number.

"Hello?" a male voice said on the other line.

"Tyler, I've…"

"Gotcha! Leave a message at the beep!" Brittany groaned as she waited for the beep.

"Yeah, so I've got a little problem. I need to leave the baby at your place coz' I can't really bring it on a date. Just wait for me at your dorm, okay?" Brittany shut her phone and put it in her purse. The doorbell rang which meant Kyle was already there. She took her jacket and the doll as she went downstairs. Before she could open the door, her phone vibrated.

"I'm not at the dorm. I'm with my mom in Salem. Deal with it," said the text message. Brittany groaned as she opened the door.

"Date's cancelled unless you want to have a third wheel with you." Brittany lifted the car seat to show Kyle. He frowned and turned to leave.

"This is so not good for my sex life!" sighed Brittany as she went back up to her room.


	5. So Unlike Him

Tyler woke up the next day to someone knocking loudly on his door. He rubbed his eyes and stood up to open the door.

"Your turn!" piped up Brittany. She was in her pajamas and had a jacket on. She left the doll that was crying loudly in Tyler's hands and walked away from the door. He set the baby down and chased after Brittany. He grabbed her hand and made her turn around.

"Are you kidding me?" asked Tyler. "It's six in the morning! I need to sleep!"

"If you haven't noticed I haven't slept all night!" cried Brittany. She had dark circles under her eyes and looked like she was run over by a truck. "The fucking doll wouldn't stop crying!" Tyler calmed down and let go of her.

"Did you change it?" asked Tyler. She shook her head. "Burp it?" She shook her head again, "Did you even feed it?" She shook her head again.

"Are you that much of an idiot?" asked Tyler. He would have never said that to Brittany but it was six in the morning and he wasn't that much of a morning person. He turned around and stormed back to his room. Brittany looked like she was going to cry but he left her alone because he was afraid that he would say something worse.

"What's all the noise?" asked Reid through his blanket. Tyler had just come in. He picked up the baby and walked over to his desk.

"Nothing," said Tyler. "Go back to sleep." He lay the baby down on the table and changed the diaper. He carefully cradled it and fed it. After a few minutes, he placed it on his shoulder and patted its back so it could burp. He had no intention of doing all the work on this project. He'd had enough of that with Reid. He had to find a way to make Brittany help him.

-

"You look like shit," said Dylan. She and Brittany were having breakfast at the diner near school because Rosa wasn't there to cook for them.

"Don't you think I know that?" snapped Brittany.

"Rowr!" Dylan imitated a cat. "Bitchy much?" Brittany just shrugged as she sipped her coffee.

"I'm not an idiot," Brittany said more to herself than to Dylan. "I just don't know what to do with a baby."

"I didn't call you an idiot," said Dylan. "And I didn't say anything about a baby. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," said Brittany. "Let's just go to school." Brittany stood up and paid for the check. Dylan followed her out of the diner and over to her car.

-

Tyler looked around the cafeteria looking for Brittany. He saw her sitting with Kira Snider and Rowena Mason. He walked over to them and cleared his throat.

"What?" Brittany asked Rowena. She pointed at Tyler who was standing behind her. "Oh, it's you." You couldn't deny the disdain in Brittany's voice.

"We need to talk," said Tyler firmly. Brittany just shrugged and went back to her conversation with the girls. Tyler pulled her hand and dragged her to her feet.

"I said, we need to talk!" repeated Tyler. "Do you have any idea how much I have at stake because of this project?" Brittany shrugged off his arm.

"I don't care!" said Brittany. "So you can shove that doll next to the stick up your ass!" Kira and Rowena sniggered at this comment. Brittany beamed at them knowing that she put Tyler in his place, or so she thought.

"You are unfuckingbelievable, you know that?" growled Tyler. "You are going to work with me on this whether you like it or not!" With that he turned around and stalked off towards the door.

"We'll see about that," Brittany said to herself as she turned back towards her friends.

-

"If I could, I'm going to burn that girl to the ground," said Tyler.

"Tut,tut! No using!" Reid playfully scolded Tyler. "Besides, turning a girl into a pile of ash wouldn't look so good on your permanent record." They were playing pool at Nicky's that night having a guy's night out with just the two of them. Aaron and his boys were absent so there was no betting going on at the time. Tyler had to bring the doll with him because he still had it.

"I can't keep tolerating her, Reid." Tyler said exasperatedly. "I need this grade. Could you ask Dylan to talk to her or something?"

"I'll put in a good word for you," said Reid as he took his shot. "But I doubt anything will get through to that thick little head of hers."

"What do I do if she doesn't listen?" asked Tyler.

"If I were in your place," said Reid, "which let's face it, I'll never be. I'd fight fire with fire."

"How the hell do I do that?" asked Tyler.

"I think it's time I taught you a few lessons, baby boy." Reid said as he slung an arm around Tyler. They both grinned as they started planning to overthrow Brittany Irons.

-

"Tyler told me what how you've been acting," announced Dylan. She and Brittany were at home watching some movies.

"So?" asked Brittany.

"You're being a bitch," said Dylan. "The guy just wants to pass the class and get on with his life. You're making it really hard for him."

"I'll tell you what I told him, okay?" Brittany said sweetly. "I don't care! He can take care of the baby himself. I don't need that shit." Dylan sighed as they continued to watch. She decided to text Reid about it so Tyler would know what to do.

-

Brittany was talking to Kira Snider and Kimmy Anderson in the hall the next day. They were talking about the latest gossip about some random girl at Spenser. Even though Dylan hated those girls, Brittany was still friends with them. Kira still hadn't found out that Brittany was the one who submitted her and Aaron's sex tape a few months ago, so they were still okay. Besides, who else was she going to be friends with? She was used to all the bitching and backbiting. She could survive it.

Brittany was surprised when Tyler suddenly shoved the car seat in her face. He smirked at her, the way Reid did and went into the classroom. She was at a loss for words. She left the girls and followed Tyler in the classroom.

"What the hell is this?" asked Brittany.

"It's your turn!" Tyler imitated the way Brittany said it yesterday.

"I told you, I don't give a fuck about this project!" whined Brittany.

"Well, get over it!" snapped back Tyler. "I told you you're going to work with me whether you like it or not! Quit acting like such a stupid bitch!" Dylan stepped back from him. This wasn't like him. She didn't know what to say. She never saw Tyler that angry, nor has she ever heard him speak like that to a girl. She sat down quietly beside him and didn't utter a word until class was over.

She spent the day lugging the baby around and whenever she found a chance to ditch it with Tyler he just mouthed off at her. He even called her a worthless piece of shit during lunch. Everyone saw it and she had to hide from all the curious stares of the people. What has gotten into Tyler Sims?


	6. Save Me

The whole week Brittany and Tyler took turns in taking the baby. Whenever it was Brittany's turn, she would try to ditch the doll but end up getting yelled at by Tyler. Most of the time it was in public places like the cafeteria or the hallways. When it was Tyler's turn, he would take the baby without a word or any complaint. This went on for the rest of the week. People noticed how Tyler was treating Brittany. She was always greeted with hushed whispers and smug looks from most of the students. She finally gave up trying to avoid their project and did what Tyler told her to do without any complaint.

On Monday, the next week, the Sons sat together in their regular table minus the girls. The cafeteria door slammed open to reveal a very angry-looking Dylan. She looked over to the guy's table with menacing eyes.

"Dude, what did you do?" Pogue asked Reid.

"What?" said Reid. "I didn't do anything!" He stood up as Dylan stomped towards their table. Reid held up his hands scared of what was coming to him although he didn't know what exactly he did wrong. He was surprised to see that Dylan wasn't looking at her but at Tyler whose eyes were cast down on the floor.

"Tyler Sims!" yelled Dylan. "I cannot believe what I heard in the girl's bathroom!" Tyler was speechless but his expression told the guys that he was aware of whatever mistake he had done to make Dylan so angry. People stopped to see what the commotion was about.

"Babe, what's going on?" said Reid as he held Dylan back to try to calm him down. She didn't listen to Reid and stepped forward towards Tyler.

"Is it true, Ty?" Dylan asked angrily. "Did you humiliate Brittany in front of the entire school?" Tyler looked up with apologetic eyes which confirmed Dylan's accusation was true.

"I can't believe you Ty! I know Brittany's a bitch but you did not have to call her a worthless piece of shit in front of the damn school!"

"Woah, baby boy?" said Reid. "You said that?" Tyler glared at Reid who casually stepped away from him. Pogue and Caleb were both confused at the situation. They decided to listen so they wouldn't be left in the dark.

"He told me to do it!" Tyler pointed at Reid who was shocked to know that it was his fault. Dylan turned to look at him and glared as she waited for an explanation.

"I told you to scare her! Not humiliate her!" defended Reid.

"I should have known this was your fault!" cried Dylan as she poked Reid in the chest with her finger.

"What are you saying? That I'm fully capable of doing that kind of shit?" Reid asked defensively.

"Well considering that Tyler would never hurt a fly; it's obvious that you were the one who put that idea in his head! You never liked Brittany! That's why you did this!"

"I can't believe you think that I actually did this on purpose!" Reid yelled and he turned around and stormed out of the cafeteria. Tyler sighed and stood up to face Dylan. She was still fuming and was trying very hard to breathe normally. People were starting to whisper and look at them curiously. It was obvious everyone heard their exchange.

"Reid actually told me to intimidate Brittany in doing her job," explained Tyler. "It was my own fault that I said those things to her. Please don't be mad at Reid."

"Just apologize to Brittany, okay?" said Dylan more quietly. "While I find Reid and apologize to him." Tyler nodded and watched as Dylan followed Reid out of the cafeteria.

-

Brittany walked quickly towards her next class in order to avoid the nasty glares of the people around her or worse, Tyler. She had her head down so she didn't see who was standing in front of her blocking her way. She bumped into that person which made all her books fly to the ground.

"Hey!" exclaimed Brittany as she bent down to get her books. The girl in front of her bumped into her side so she fell down flat on her face. There were snickers and jeering all around her as she sat herself up. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Oh, so you still have nerve do you?" Brittany looked up to see a girl staring smugly at her with two of her friends behind her. She recognized the girl but didn't know her name.

"I repeat, what the hell is your problem?" Brittany stood up clutching her books to her chest. She wasn't feeling too confident right at this moment. Her friends weren't there and even if they were she doubted that they would even come to her rescue except for Dylan.

"You are, you bleach blonde ditz!" As the girl said this, she shoved Brittany making her drop her books again. "We are so tired of you and your friends trying to take over the school! Well, let's just say somebody finally put you in your place!"

"You little bitch!" Brittany leapt up from her position on the ground and tackled the girl. Her friends came to her rescue and pulled Brittany up[ and held her down. The girl she tackled stood up and straightened herself up and motioned to slap Brittany when someone grabbed her hand.

"That's enough," said Tyler.


	7. Interlude

INTERLUDE:

I've got a new story up. It's a Covenant and Twilight crossover. Please read and review! You will love it!


End file.
